The Creator's Hand
by eragon13579
Summary: A teenage boy is sucked into the wheel of time and must aid the Dragon Reborn in his quest to defeat the Dark One. Please review if you enjoy it, I would love to hear feedback and advice if you think it could be better. For all those who read everything before 4-18-13, you should re-read it as i just updated everything.
1. Prologue

**_I do not own the wheel of time or it's character's. Thank you to shyla sedai for helping me out with editing this chapter._**

**_Prologue_**

Anthony walked down the empty street deep in thought about his favorite book series: the Wheel of Time by Robert Jordan. It was a subject that he loved to think about and immerse himself in. He had been looking forward to the release of the latest book, and was on his way to get his own copy.

_"I hope book 14 isn't sold out yet."_ he thought.

It seemed as if there were many people in his city that loved the Wheel of Time series as much as he did, and he had a hard time getting his hands on a copy of the new books when they were released. That was the reason why he was trying a new book store today, instead of his normal Barnes and Noble store. Hopefully the new store would have a copy for him. As he pondered what he would do if it was sold out, he noticed a peculiar book shop that he'd never seen before. It was an old, dusty book shop with what was probably the most boring assortment of books he'd ever seen in the window. The sign above the door said 'Layman's Books', with barely readable ink. The sign looked like it was about to fall apart at the first gust of wind to come along. In the window display there were history books, science books, dictionaries, health information books, and even a book about the benefits of taking showers! Anthony could only shake his head in puzzlement.

_"What in the world is the owner thinking? He's showcasing all the books no one would care to read when he must have better books than these."_ Anthony wondered. His curiosity got the better of him, though. He loved bookstores, and this one might have the latest Wheel of Time novel- doubtful but maybe._ "I might as well check it out; the other book store is open till eight." _

Anthony walked into the store and blinked. The room was dark and dusty, and smelled like mothballs. He could see bookshelves stuffed with books, but before he could go looking he was greeted by an old lady who looked to be 70-75. Her warm face reminded him of his late grandmother, complete with a silver bun on the top of her head. She too smelled like mothballs, he realized.

"Hello, dear. How can I help you?" She asked with a kind smile on her face.

"Do you have any interesting books that a kid my age might like?" Anthony asked her.

"Why of course dear! What do you have in mind?" She replied.

"Well, lately I've been focused on the Wheel of Time series; do you have the newest addition?" Anthony questioned.

"I don't think I have that specific book, but I think I do have something that you might like young man." Before he could ask what it was, she walked off into another room and came back carrying large leather bound book. It look about as old as the woman carrying it!

"This is the only book I have, pertaining to the Wheel of Time universe. I've heard that it is very good, although I confess I haven't read it myself." She handed him the book, and he hefted it slightly. It was heavy, and the cover had a thick layer of dust on it. After wiping the dust off, with his sleeve, he read the cover.

'A Journey into the Wheel of Time'

He had never heard of this book, and the book didn't say who wrote it, but the price was good so he bought it.

The old woman wrapped the book in brown sack paper, and carefully bagged the book as if it was a gem of immense value.

"I hope you enjoy this book and come again." She said with a smile.

Anthony walked into his room about an hour later carrying the bag with his new book. He had been correct that the new bookstore wouldn't have a copy of 'Towers of Midnight'. He would have to try another bookstore another day, but for now he was exhausted. Walking around the city trying to find a copy was proving harder then he hoped. He sat the bag down, and dug out the contents. He unwrapped the book, and looked at it.

"I wonder if it's any good." He thought then shrugged and opened the book which then released an aura of light into the room.

Anthony dropped the book in alarm.

"What the hell is going on here?!" he shouted at the book.

A deep voice emanated from the dusty old book, which laid open on the floor.

"You're not in your own time or place; would you like to go back?" The voice said, causing Anthony to jump in surpise. Books couldn't talk, could they?

Anthony wanted to ask what it meant but what he said instead was, "Yes I would."

His eyes widened in surprise at what he heard come out of his mouth. _"It's like something took hold of me and used my voice!"_ He thought.

All thought went out of his head as a portal started to form from the book. He backed away as the portal grew and started to stretch across the room. He could feel the pulling coming from the portal and he tried to find something to hold onto. He grabbed the handle to his bedroom door, but the portal's suction was too powerful and he was sucked into another world.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Thank you to shyla sedai for helping me out with this chapter._**

**_Chapter One_**

Moiraine woke up to a burst of saidar stronger than she would have thought possible, and that somehow felt …incomplete as if it was working together with something else. She was only able to think of one thing that would or could work together with saidar. _"This is impossible; saidin may work together with saidar, but not in complete unison like this!" _She thought. The only explanation she could come up with was the forsaken. _"But the forsaken are bound in shayol guhl with the dark one!" _She bolted up-right and saw Lan looking at her with a question in his eyes. She shook her head and said, "I felt a surge of saidar working in unison with something, most likely saidin." Lan frowned and asked, "What do you think it means?" "I'm not certain, but it might be the forsaken." She replied. She got up and walked out of the tent they were in and saw Rand crouching over what looked like a human form laying on the ground. Rand looked disturbingly pale and frightened, which worried her as he was not prone to paranoia. She walked over to him, looked down at the form and gasped. "What in the light?!" she exclaimed. The form was that of a teenage boy wearing the oddest clothing she had ever seen: Some kind of shirt with strange symbols and writing on it, and odd things on his feet. They looked like they were boots, but made out of what looked to be leather and with string laced through it on the top of them. She quickly delved the child, to see if he was hurt. As she channeled the boy woke up and stared at her. Very quickly he sat up with a shout, "Where the hell am I?" Moiraine frowned. _"Hell? What does that mean?" _That was not a phrase she had ever heard before. Lan stood behind her, protectively, and leered at the boy. "How about you show some manners, boy. You're in the presence of an Aes Sedai. Tell us who you are, and how you came to just suddenly be in our camp, before you just start asking questions."

"Aes Sedai?" he whispered, then louder, ""What kind of sick, twisted joke do you think you're playing on me? Come on out Mathew, this isn't funny ! You had your fun, now tell me where I am so I can go home!" Moiraine looked at Lan and Rand with an obvious puzzled look on her face. A game? And who was Mathew? "You're in Andor right passed Taren Ferry" Rand said. The boy barked a laugh. "Very funny, Mathew! You know how much I love the Wheel of Time series, so you made up this elaborate hoax to get me! Well, I give up! Come on, this isn't funny!" Rand frowned and replied "It's not a joke, you're really in Andor outside Taren Ferry."The boy groaned and muttered "I must be dreaming. I can't _really _be in another universe can I?" "What do you mean another universe?" Moiraine said sharply, her hackles rising.

The boy stared at her face and said in a weak voice "Do you happen to be a group of people named Moiraine, Rand, Egwene, Perrin, Mat, Thom, and Lan?" Moiraine gasped and Lan's sword was out and at the boy's neck as he demanded "How do you know all of our names?" "Lan, put your sword away. If he tries anything I think I can handle him." Moiraine said to Lan, to the boy she turned an icy glare at him and said, "Try me"

The boy grimaced and said "Well here goes, the thing is I'm not from this world. I live in, well _lived _in a planet called Earth where there is no one power, no magic, no special abilities like dream-walking, way more advanced technology, and a bunch of other major differences. The reason I seem to know all about you is because in my world you're all characters in a book series called the wheel of time by a man named Robert Jordan." Moiraines incredulity must have been painted on her otherwise Aes Sedai serene face. Another world? She had delved him and sensed no signs of madness. She could see the shocked look on Rand's face as well.

"I suspect that I was transported here by a weird book that told me, yes told me, that I was not in my own time or place, and then sucked me into it. I also gathered that your all on the beginning of your journey together and are on your to Tar Valon for certain reasons Moiraine would not want me to tell you. If you don't mind I would like to come with you provided I am given a weapon and taught how to use it since I know trollocs and fades are after you. Now would you all stop gaping at me and help me up?" "Just a minute. What makes you think that we'll let you accompany us, let alone let you have a weapon? All you've told us is that you came from another world. You have information that you shouldn't have, know who we are and supposedly what our mission is about.

What's to stop me from killing you now, and leaving you here for the birds to eat?" Lan said, with irritation in his voice. It was the first time that Moiraine could remember hearing that much irritation in his voice. It shocked her. She couldn't honestly say that she cared for this arrogant young man, whoever he was, but to threaten to just kill him was not like Lan.

"I won't allow that, Lan, and you know it. This young man claims to have information that he couldn't possibly have, and must be a spy and thus treated as such. I say that we keep him with us, and keep a close eye on him. If he proves that he is what he says, then he may be a valuable asset to us. If he is a spy, then I will let you kill him."

The boy's glared indigninantly at her then gave a resigned sigh and muttered "Guess I'll just have to prove I'm trustworthy."Moiraine offered her hand and he took it with a grateful look, then screamed a blood-curdling scream and convulsed in seeming agony. Moiraine and the others backed away, excepting Lan who drew his sword and went into a defensive stance. After a few moments the boy stopped screaming and Moiraine quickly ran back to his side.

"What happened?" she asked as she delved him. She could sense that nothing was wrong with him.

"I think I just learned how to channel saidar!" He said hoarsely, then embraced the side of the one power that was supposed to be only accessible to women. Moiraine gasped and Lan had his sword at the boy's neck in an instant while Rand frowned and said "He's kidding right?" Moiraine slowly shook her head and said "He's holding saidar right now. Not to mention he's holding more than _two _circles of thirteen strong channelers could hold put together!" Rand paled and Egwene fainted. While Lan seemed to be struggling with himself. _"Probably deciding whether he should kill him or not" _Moiraine thought. She shook her head so Lan could see. "You can let go of saidar; we won't harm you." She said.

The boy let go of saidar and she asked "What is your name? We can't very well travel with you not knowing your name." He hesitated then said "My name is Anthony. Now about that weapon I was talking about? I think I'll only need a couple daggers and saidar. And I could still use some help getting up." Lan reached over and grabbed his hand which sent him into more agonizing convulsions, causing Rand to catch him as he fell backwards. "Shit, that is painful!" Anthony said. Moiraine asked "Did you learn anything?" Anthony hesitated then replied "Just the art of the sword." She could tell he was holding something back.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

Anthony woke up with a start and moaned "What time is it?" Moiraine replied "It's time to get moving, so if you want to come with us get up and get ready. Anthony said "All right, all right, I'm getting up. How long until we get to Baerlon?" Lan said "We'll arrive about evening." Anthony said "That works for me, but for now, what's for breakfast? I'm hungry!" Lan handed him some bread and cheese and tried to give him some tea which Anthony declined saying "I don't much like tea; I'll take some water please." Egwene asked "How could you not like tea?" Anthony shrugged and said "I just don't I guess. Now how am I supposed to keep up with horses? I'm not an Ail man." Thom chuckled and said "Why don't you get on the back of Egwene's horse, she's been staring at you and blushing from the moment you got up so she probably won't mind." Egwene choked on her tea and said indignantly "I have not!" Anthony chuckled and said "I thought you liked Rand, so what are you doing staring at another guy?" Egwene and Rand both blushed and Egwene said "I can stare at whoever I want; We aren't married yet." Rand glared at her and said "Oh and I suppose you wouldn't mind me staring at every pretty girl we see then would you?"

Lan glared at everyone but Moiraine and said "Quit your arguing and get on your horses! Anthony you get on my horse so I can keep an eye on you." Anthony glared right back and said "Fine, but don't expect to have me scrambling to obey you and Moiraine like the others!" Moiraine made an irritated sound in her throat and said "Let's go already, you're wasting time." Dusk arrived, and with it the first view of Baerlon. The Two Rivers folk stared until it seemed their eyes would pop out of their heads. Mat managed to breathe out "So that's a city." Anthony snorted and said "Oh please, where I come from, the cities go for miles and it would be near impossible to walk or maybe even run from one side to another in the period of one day. Also, from what I read this is hardly qualifies as a city in this world either. You just live in the outskirts of civilization, or as we say in my world, you live in the middle of nowhere." Everyone but Lan (who was looking everywhere at once for danger) and Moiraine stared at him until Moiraine said "Let's get moving. Once we are in Baerlon we can look for an inn to get hot baths and a meal, as well as a place to stay." Everyone booted their horses forward and went through a side gate to look for an inn.  
Anthony woke up the next morning in a good mood. He was well rested, had lots of energy and was actually in the world he had so often dreamed of entering!

He decided that, should he need to defend himself with saidar or saidin, (he had learned how to channel saidin when Rand caught him in mid-fall) he wanted to have the best odds of winning the fight. To accomplish that he decided to make two sa'angreal; One sa'angreal for saidar, one for saidin. He had discovered that when he "learned" something, he didn't just learn the basics: he learned everything there was to know about it. So he knew how to make ter'angreal of all types, he knew how to make angreal, he knew how to make sa'angreal stronger than anyone in the age of legends had ever even thought to create, and he even knew how to Travel and Heal Stilling! He had also discovered that he could channel both saidar and saidin in complete unison to nearly quadruple his strength and weave unique weaves that could not be made with saidar or saidin alone. He decided to make a sa'angreal stronger than any sa'angreal ever made before for what he had started calling the Unified Power as well as the ones for saidin and saidar. A few hours later he had three sa'angreal of unmatchable strength. The ones for saidin and saidar were gold bracelets with diamond studs all around. The one he made for the Unified Power was a gold necklace with a circular diamond hanging at the bottom with a gold frame around it. He wore a white silk shirt with white silk pants and white shoes and fingerless white silk gloves to represent the fact that he walked in the Light.

He looked in the mirror and thought _"I hope no one takes me for a fool wearing all this silk"_ He shrugged and walked out of his room from which he had Traveled from to get the materials and Traveled back so as not to attract suspicion. He had also used the Unified Power to mine gold and mint gold crowns so that he did not have to depend on Moiraine's generosity. He walked to Rand's room and was greeted by Rand who was just coming out of his room. "Want to go see Baerlon with me? I need to buy some knives." Anthony said. Rand stared at his clothes and said "Since when do you have such nice clothes?" Anthony shrugged and replied "Since this morning when I used the Power to get plenty of gold crowns and buy the clothes and make them fit. I still have about two full pouches of gold crowns left. And before you ask, yes the gold is real." Rand shook himself and said "Let's see if Mat and Perrin want to come with us." They ended up going alone and Anthony nearly had to search the entire city before he was able to find a shop that sold daggers. He walked in and said to the owner "I need ten knives please. How long will it take to make them? Oh, and I want sheathes included with the daggers." The owner goggled at him and said "Ten knives, my lord?" Anthony nodded and said "How much will it cost?" The owner said "5 silver marks." Anthony dug out 3 gold crowns from one of his pouches and said "Keep the extra." The owner goggled at the crowns and said hoarsely "Thank you my lord!" About an hour later they were back and Moiraine took one look at Anthony and started berating them for attracting too much attention. Or rather she _tried_ berating them for attracting too much attention; Anthony interrupted her saying "How about this when you want to attract no attention to ourselves let me know and I'll weave and illusion that makes me look like I'm wearing wool. That's the most you'll get out of me as I find that silk feels really nice. Any questions? Good. I'll be going to eat my dinner now." Anthony suited his words and left Moiraine and Rand both with bulging eyes and ate his dinner.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

Rand watched as Anthony faced down a startled Moiraine and walked away in a state of astonishment. _"How could anyone face down an Aes Sedai and make it seem so easy? Let alone a teenage boy who by all means should be out of countenance from being sucked out of his world!" _One look at Moiraine said she was in a similar state of shock. Rand doubted he could have stood up to her like that if she had been trying to berate him instead of Anthony. Rand was also curious how Anthony was able to use saidar when males are supposed to channel saidin, never saidar. _"I wonder if he can channel saidin as well. _Rand shivered. _"Light, I hope not. Traveling with an Aes Sedai is bad enough; I don't want to travel with a madman!" _Moiraine brought him out of his thought by saying "Are you well Rand? You look pale." Rand replied "I probably just need sleep. It has been a tiring trip from Edmonds Field." Moiraine looked at him with seeming sympathy. _"Sympathy from an Aes Sedai? They sure are different from the stories. Unless she's faking it." _Moiraine said "Nynaeve is here you know." Rand jumped and yelped "_Not Nynaeve!" _Moiraine said with an amused look "Yes Nynaeve. She said she's here to take you back to the Two Rivers. I of course told her otherwise. She said she wants to talk to all of you." Rand gulped and said weakly "She not going to like what we'll have to tell her." At that moment Anthony walked up and said "Who? Is Nynaeve here already? I'd like to meet her. I think that she'd appreciate tips on how to manage anger. Then again she'd likely yell at me saying she doesn't have anger problems." Anthony chuckled. Rand managed a weak smile but he was dreading seeing Nynaeve again. Moiraine said "Very well, I'll take you to her. Perrin, Thom, Egwene, and Lan are there already. Let's go." Mat and Rand both groaned. Mat whispered to Rand "Brace yourself for the biggest upbraiding of your life." Anthony chuckled. About five minutes later Rand, Mat, Perrin and Egwene were cowering at the onslaught that Nynaeve was hurling at them. "**You're coming back to the Two Rivers with me if I have to drag all three of you by your ears and that's that!"** She finished. Anthony laughed and said "Oh that was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen! I can't believe she intimidates you so much! I mean, come on is that the best you've got Nynaeve? Ranting about their responsibilities as if they didn't know. Well as if Perrin and Rand didn't know, Mat couldn't care less about his responsibilities. But do you really think Rand or Perrin or even Mat would leave their families without a really good reason? And come on, they're old enough to make their own decisions you know! Seriously, you shouldn't boss them around so much; you're only a few years older than them!" Of course by this point Nynaeve was shaking with rage and glaring bloody murder at Anthony, but her next words were deadly quiet and dripping with venom "Who in the name of Light do you think you are? How do you know anything about us? Who are you to tell the Wisdom what to do? I_"

Anthony interrupted yelling **"_Wisdom_! You think you are wise? I've seen five year olds wiser than you! You think because you know medicine you are better than someone else? You think because you can supposedly listen to the wind that that gives you a right to dictate someone else's life? Well you know what I think? I think you are a light-blinded fool, just like anyone else who thinks because they have a position of authority that they are better than someone who doesn't!"** The room was silent until Anthony said in a perfectly calm "Huh, it's been awhile since I let anger take over me. I guess I haven't mastered my emotions quite yet." Nynaeve said "I never said anything about being better than someone else. I was just doing what I thought was best and no one is going to stop me from doing that!" Anthony chuckled and said "Girl, you're going to get an unpleasant wake-up call real soon. I wish I could be there to see it, but I've got to go buy a horse now. See you all in a while." With that Anthony left the room leaving Rand, Mat, Perrin, and Egwene to face Nynaeve's wrath alone. "Who in the light is he?" Nynaeve demanded. Rand said in a weak voice "You wouldn't believe us if we told you. You would just say we are making stuff up." Nynaeve sniffed and said "No matter, he's not important. What is important is the matter of getting you away from that Aes Sedai. Now tell me what is going on in your wool-headed minds that would make you travel with the likes of her!"

Rand explained what Moiraine had told them and finished with "…and so we really can't go back, not without endangering everyone!" Nynaeve said "You really are wool-heads! How could you possibly believe the trollocs were after you three?! Fools! And what do you have to say for yourself Egwene? They didn't mention anything that would indicate you having to go with them!" Egwene replied in a small voice "I want to be an Aes Sedai and have adventures and see the world. Anyways even if I didn't, I will die without training because I have the spark of saidar which means that I will end up channeling whether I want to or not." Nynaeve sniffed and said "Are you taken by the dragon, fool girl? If she said you would die if you didn't marry a trolloc would you believe her and do it? If you think for a minute that I'm letting any of you go any further with that _woman_ you've got another thing coming!" Rand said "I don't think she is letting us go anywhere but Tar Valon Nynaeve and I don't think you can stop her from taking us there." Nynaeve shifted her glare to him and he all but cowered under it. At that moment Moiraine walked in and said "If you want to see more of Baerlon tomorrow, you should probably go to sleep now and I'll talk to Nynaeve about our trip. Well? Get moving!" Rand and the others hurried out of the room without hesitation. Later that night Rand was hungry so he went to the kitchen for a bite to eat.

As he came out of the kitchen he saw a black form raising its pale hands to its cowl to reveal a pasty white, eyeless face that said "You are one of them boy." Rand backed away slowly, filled to the brink with fear as the Fade came closer and said "Where are the others? I know they are here. Speak, boy, and I will let you live" Rand's back hit wood and he stopped and stood shaking with fear. "Speak boy or_" Abruptly it jerked and knife blade appeared sticking out of its throat and another one sticking out of where its eyes should be. It kept jerking as knives repeatedly found their way into the Fade's body until a total of ten knives were lodged into its white maggoty form. The fade flailed around for a short while then dropped to the ground and behind the occasionally twitching body stood Anthony with his arms folded in a casual manner at odds with the way he glared daggers at the Fade's corpse. Rand swallowed then hoarsely said "Thank you for saving me. I thought I was done for." Anthony started and said "No problem. Anyone would have done the same." Lan burst down the stairs took one look at the Fade and said "Get your things we're leaving. I'll get the others." He gave Anthony a distrustful, yet respectful glance then hurried up the stairs to roust the others out of their beds. A little while later they were on their horses (Anthony had Traveled to buy a pure white, well-trained war horse for himself) and riding out of the gates to ride for Tar Valon.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

Anthony grimaced as he rode his galloping horse he had named Valdar (guardian in the Old Tongue). He had never really ridden horses before so he was not very comfortable, especially not at a gallop. _"I hope the blisters don't last too long." _He thought. He wondered if Shadar Logoth would be as bad as the book made it sound. _"Light, I hope not" _He thought then chuckled _"I've barely been in this world at all and I'm already adopting curses from it!" _Mat looked at him quizzically and he shook his head. He heard horns from behind him and from in front of him and said "Their driving us towards more of them. We have to go to Shadar Logoth." Moiraine frowned at him and Lan stared which was as much as a gaping mouth from another man. Anthony met Moiraine disapproving look indifferently. _"How is it that men from this world are so easily cowed by women? Seriously neither Moiraine or Nynaeve were really intimidating and when they tried to make me submit the way they make other men submit it was more amusing than not!" _ He shook his head in wonder. _"I really thought that from the way Robert Jordan writes they would be more intimidating and less annoying! Ok maybe not less annoying, but a guy can hope." _They were almost upon the first group of trollocs now and Anthony decided that he would not channel to help less he change thing from the way they were supposed to happen. Well not channel too much.

He would help a little, just enough to speed things up a little but not enough to change the outcome. As they came upon the trollocs Anthony summoned the Unified Power, without the sa'angreal he had made however; His own strength would be enough for this. He wove Deathgates and Blossoms of Fire and Arrows of Fire but was careful not to kill the Fade; That was Lan's job. He wove until Lan killed it and then released the Unified Power that made him feel utterly complete, like everything was perfect for him. He booted his horse after the others with a sense of regret. It had been fun killing all those trollocs. They arrived in Shadar Logoth and made their way to a building where Moiraine set wards against the things in the ruined city. Anthony decided not to accompany the boys when they snuck off to look for treasure as he did not want to risk changing anything that had to happen. He especially did not want to risk Mordeth touching him as he did not want his soul to be taken over by anyone, least of all a creature like Mordeth. Who knew what Mordeth would do with access to the amount of the One Power that Anthony has access to. All in all there were too many risks and not enough reason to take those risks. He stayed with Moiraine, Lan, Nynaeve, Thom, and Egwene as the foolish boys from Edmonds Field left the building and practiced weaving with the Unified Power. (Not that he need to it was just entertaining)

At one point however Moiraine noticed that the weaves she saw were only half completed yet each still caused something to happen. She frowned and asked "How do those half-completed weaves do anything? They should just unravel and fall apart when you finish them." Anthony groaned as he realized his mistake and said "Before you try to still me, which by the way would not end well for you, you should know that the taint for some reason has no effect on me. It's like a strange force holds it back. I'm aware of it, but not bothered by it. A certain male channeler in the series describes the taint as sickening and nausea inducing. I feel neither thing as I am somehow protected from it. Now back to the main question. I can channel saidin and saidar in complete unison to form what I call the Unified Power which nearly quadruples my strength and has unique weaves not able to be created from saidar or saidin alone. I think that with my strength in the Unified Power I can channel hundreds of thousands of trollocs into oblivion and not feel tired. I could face every Forsaken at once and win I think. Especially with the sa'angreal I made." Moiraine gasped and said "No one has been able to make sa'angreal since before the Breaking! How did you rediscover it?" Anthony replied "I know every possible weave there is for saidin and saidar, as well as the Unified Power.

I know how to Travel, Heal Stilling, make any ter'angreal possible, make angreal, and create sa'angreal more powerful than any Aes Sedai in the Age of Legends would think possible. I can even Heal death if it's been less than an hour." They were all gaping at him as if he had just shaken their beliefs. Oh wait, he had shaken their beliefs! Anthony chuckled. "Well, are you going to say anything?" Moiraine said "If you know so much you can take us to Tar Valon." Anthony replied dryly "What and have to waste time teaching every Aes Sedai that even all of them combined can't still me? No thank you. And anyway even if I did, what would that change? If I intervene on what it supposed to happen, how much damage would that cause to the Pattern? If I eased you passage to Tar Valon and shake every Aes Sedai to the core, what would that change? Would the Dark One break free? Would the white tower be broken? You can see my dilemma. There is so much I would like to change but dare not risk changing." At that moment Rand, Mat, and Perrin burst into the room and started babbling their story. When they finished Moiraine berated them but Anthony wasn't really paying attention to her. He was busy trying to remember what happened next. He knew the answer was there in his mind, but he just couldn't recall what exactly happened! He heard Lan exclaim trollocs are in the city and barely stopped a sigh of regret of what was to come when he abruptly remembered almost exactly what happened next.

He decided he would stick with Rand as he was the most important one of them being the Dragon Reborn and all that. Not that anyone knew that yet. Except him of course. It was really weird knowing the future and watching it unfold before his eyes. It was also interesting to the extreme to be able to gain knowledge and skills from merely touching someone. In Baerlon he had gained many skills and he had quickly become accustomed to the pain that sometimes occurred (mostly with the skills that would alter his body in some way, even if he wasn't sure how exactly; when he touched Lan he had not only gained all the knowledge of swordsmanship, he had gained the skill and ability to wield that knowledge. His body was now corded with muscle and his reflexes were way faster than ever before. He felt that he could run full out all day and still be able to fight a battle. In Baerlon he had gained herbal knowledge when Nynaeve touched him (on accident of course), had become a dream walker that knew everything about dream walking when Egwene touched him, gained all knowledge of Daes Dae'mar when a minor lady from Cairhien touched him, & among other things from other people he had learned the gleeman trade from Thom. Anthony came back to reality with a start. He realized everyone was staring at him and said "Sorry, I was thinking about something. My mind tends to drift a lot. It's a bad habit of mine." Anthony saddled Valdar and followed Rand into the streets of Shadar Logoth.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

Anthony yelled as a trolloc's scythe blade almost took off his head. He pulled a dagger from its sheath in his belt and plunged it into the trollocs throat then yanked it out with a squelching sound. He replaced the dagger and booted Valdar after Rand who was almost out of the city and caught up to him saying "I hate trollocs but it sure is fun killing them." Rand glanced at him with what seemed to be disbelief in his eyes. Rand said "Just hope that they don't kill us instead." Anthony shrugged and said "Not much chance of that. I've set a ward of the Unified Power that keeps blades from my skin. Unfortunately, I cannot do the same for you." Rand grunted and said "Why not?" Anthony replied "It might change things that have to happen. I will help when I can but I will not risk anything without a great gain to be had. I just won't do it!" Thom burst out of the bushes and killed two trollocs with throwing knives and said "Those were my two best knives" He did not stop to get them however. The came upon the river and saw a boat and Anthony had Valdar jump well away from Rand as he did not want to kill Floran Gelb who was about to be stepped on by Rand. Valdar landed with a thud and Anthony absently patted his neck murmuring to soothe him. He did not have long to soothe him however as trollocs boarded the boat. Anthony set about killing them, Valdar as much a weapon as the knives he threw.

The horse kicked and stomped and killed trollocs all over the place. It made Anthony glad to have a war horse. Eventually all of the trollocs were dead and Captain Domon yelled at his crew to secure the boom that Rand had unknowingly channeled loose. He said nothing as Rand and Mat paid for their trip to Whitebridge. Later in the trip Anthony amazed everyone with his skill at juggling, flute playing, and even playing Thom's harp. (He usually never let anyone touch it but he wanted Anthony to prove he could play it at all) The crew laughed whenever Rand and Mat would attempt to play and almost always fail miserably, especially when compared to Anthony or Thom. Anthony was watching Rand as he had a side effect of channeling for the second time without knowing it. He listened with a carefully neutral expression as Thom passed it off as training to be a gleeman. When they arrived in Whitebridge they went to an inn near the road leading to the city. The innkeeper offered reduced prices if Thom would play in the inn which Thom refused. They overheard Gelb telling disbelieving people about what had happened with the trollocs. They carefully snuck out of the inn and Thom left for a while for reasons only Thom and Anthony knew. When he came back Anthony was not surprised to see him in a dark, almost black, brown cloak and nearly unrecognizable. Rand and Mat however were very surprised and were scared out of their minds until Thom lowered the hood to reveal his face.

Anthony and Thom chuckled at their fright and were rewarded with a glowering Rand and Mat. As they were leaving the city, a Fade walked towards them and Thom shoved his things into Rand's hands and screamed for them to run while he ran towards the Fade, a knife appearing in each hand and he screamed he even more as he made contact with it. Rand was frozen in shock and Mat had to push him forward in order to get him going. Anthony followed on Valdar and they were on the road very soon. They decided to head to Camelyn to wait for Moiraine and the others. Rand and Mat asked him to Travel them there (Egwene had told them everything he had said in Shadar Logoth while they were gone) which he refused to do saying "There's things that have to happen on this journey that I will not change." He did however modify the illusion he had wrapped around him to hide his pointed ears (he still didn't know what was going on with that) to make him look like a traveler in slightly dirty wool clothes with, of course, rounded ears (he didn't want to freak anyone out with his pointed ears) He had also Traveled to a field with lots of water and grass to store Valdar until he needed him and then fenced him in so he couldn't just run off. He went to sleep that night feeling sad that Rand had to feel so anguished about Thom supposedly dying but there wasn't anything he could do about it without altering some things that Rand would do because he thought that.

They continued walking until they came across a village that had an inn where they could try to get a meal and beds by playing the flute and juggling. When they got to the inn Anthony talked the innkeeper into letting Anthony perform in return for bedding and a hot meal. As Anthony has picked up the gleeman trade from Thom, he was a big hit and ended up getting not only a hot meal and beds for him, Rand, and Mat, but also getting paid for bringing in so many paying customers. He gave the money to Rand and Mat as he already had 2 full money pouches. They went to bed in better moods than which they had came upon the inn with. They fell asleep with content sighs and full bellies. The next morning Anthony woke up and and stretched. He woke Rand and Mat and they started walking down the road feeling depressed. Anthony tried to lighten the mood by telling jokes but eventually subsided as they were shooting him dirty looks. As they started leaving the village, a wagon driver who had seen Anthony's performance the night before gave them a ride a short way of about 5 miles. They were grateful and Anthony tried to give him a silver mark but he declined saying that the performance was enough. They arrived at the village late that night and saw that the villages name was Four Kings.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Author's Notes:Sorry for the long wait guys but this is a school project and I was on summer vacation. I decided to post this chapter even though its extremely short to let you know i am still working on it. BTW I am going to start a Harry Potter story soon and its going to be a new group of people in the world of Harry Potter. The title is: The Five Heirs. Its where an eleven year old boy finds out that he isn't the only one who can do magic and goes to Hogwarts, meets new people and has dangerous adventures. Just thought I'd let you know in case you're interested. And don't worry its going to be a home project so this one will still be posted although I can't say how often.**_

Chapter Six

Anthony, Rand, and Mat walked into Four Kings with apprehensive expressions. The town was slightly bigger than the previous ones they had come upon but still not grand enough to have a name like four kings. The road to Camelyn ran through the middle of the town and the town was a trading point for merchants and wagons were constantly seen crossing the town on their way to Camelyn to trade or see the False Dragon Logain. The wagon drivers were constantly calling the passing women coarse names and suggesting inappropriate things and it was enough to make Rand's face grim and determined to make it through the village without incident. Anthony however knew that Rand's hope was not to be had and that they were going to be waylaid on their journey for a while. They tried many Inns looking for a place to stay but none of them had any room until they came upon an Inn called The Dancing Cartman. They stepped inside and saw that business was definitely not good for the owner of that particular Inn. They were able to talk the Innkeeper named Saml Hake into giving them a meal and a room in exchange for a performance to bring in more business. Rand and Anthony could tell he was just hoping for a chance to mug them and set about performing with grim expressions. Mat was too eager at the prospect of a hot meal and a warm bed to pay their suspicions any mind and happily got to juggling.

Anthony played the harp and Rand played the flute and they brought in many people with their performance. Eventually they got hungry and to the protests of everyone else went to go eat. While eating they made their plans to escape that night after they went to their room. After they were done eating they went and performed until the last person left the Inn. The innkeeper and his two bouncers led them to their room with poorly concealed smiles of anticipation. Rand blocked the doorway and got to work trying to open the window. When someone started trying to get inside he asked Anthony to help and Anthony said "I can't help with this problem but don't worry we'll be fine." They finally broke in and the leader said "Get ready to face the Dark One fools. There is nowhere to run." Anthony replied "Not even in your dreams Darkfriend." Anthony closed his eyes and looked away from the window seconds before lightning striked it and blew the bars off stunning everyone but Anthony and Rand and blinding Mat. Anthony grabbed them and dragged them out the window and they started running away with Anthony carrying Mat. The next village they came upon late in the night and overheard someone saying to watch for three dangerous thieves from Four Kings that had killed people and one was carrying a stolen Heron-Marked blade. After they left the boys went up to the person who was leaving for Camelyn and hadn't believed what the other guy was saying.

He gave them a lift to Camelyn and when they got there Rand and Mat were in awe and Anthony was impressed. They looked for the Queen's Blessing that Thom had mentioned and talked to the innkeeper after covering Rand's sword hilt and sheath with red cloth bound in white string. When he heard they were friends of Thom he offered them rooms and food for a discounted price. Anthony paid him and they went to their room exhausted.


End file.
